Ka hale ho'okauweli
Ka hale ho'okauweli (House of Horrors) is the 6th episode of Season 7 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis On Halloween, Five-0 investigates the murder of a medium with a checkered past who was apparently scared to death by a poltergeist. Also, Kono and Adam are kidnapped by what appears to be a death cult. Plot A psychic is apparently scared to death on Halloween, so Five-0 investigates. Danny and Eric discover that the psychic's claims ruined a lot of lives. Max finds a second victim, revealed to be an accomplice to the killer, the psychic's assistant who killed the psychic and the accomplice. The assistant was a young woman who ran away from home and inadvertently caused her father's death. She blamed her father's death on the psychic, so she plotted to kill her. Max (Masi Oka) returns from Africa and reveals he married his girlfriend Sabrina. Meanwhile, Jerry babysits a grounded Grace and Charlie, which proves to be a challenge when Grace's sour attitude spoils Jerry and Charlie's anticipated trick-or-treating. Eventually, Jerry gets through to Grace, who dresses up and enjoys her evening with her brother. Elsewhere, Adam and Kono are kidnapped by a death cult, and are forced to escape with another victim through the woods to an abandoned house where they hold off the cult until HPD and Five-0 arrive. Notes * This episode marks Max Bergman's first appearance in Season 7. * Max Bergman and Sabrina Lane and now married. Goof: * How did Steve McGarrett know about a cold case from 10 years ago when he left the island at 15, and only came back 7 years ago. Deaths * 1 Off-screen * Max Bergman always dressed up like a Keanu Reeves characters for Halloween ** Neo from The Matrix Ka Iwi Kapu ** Ted "Theodore" Logan from the 1989 classic Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure. Mohai **Siddhartha from 1993's Little Buddha. Kupouli 'la ** (Wearing Red jersey with a 9) The character Jotah from the 1991, Point Break. Ho'oma'ike ** Chevalier Raphael Danceny from 1988's Dangerous Liaisons Na Pilikua Nui ** 'The titular character of the film John Wick Ka hale ho'okauweli Quotes Steve McGarrett: Hey! Max! Danny Williams: Max! Back in the building. What's up, babe? Steve McGarrett: How was the sabbatical, buddy? Dr. Max Bergman: Well, not to oversell it... it was, without a doubt, the single greatest experience of my lifetime. Working with the Twa people in Burundi, it forever altered my perspective on my career, my role in the world, and what it means to be human. Danny Williams: Well, that's fantastic. Steve McGarrett: That's awesome. Danny Williams: And I like - You got the beard. It looks nice. Steve McGarrett: I love it! Nice new style. Look at the long hair. Dr. Max Bergman: Actually, this facial hair is part of my Halloween costume. I'm playing the titular character of the film John Wick, which is my latest tribute to the film legacy of Steve McGarrett and Dr. Max Bergman together: Keanu Reeves. Danny Williams: I've seen this one, and I.. I like the attention to detail, with the wedding ring and everything. Dr. Max Bergman: You are correct in noting that this wedding ring was worn by the character John Wick even after the untimely passing of his wife. However, I'm wearing it.. because I married Sabrina. Steve McGarrett: Excuse me? Way to bury the lead, Max. Danny Williams: Mazel tov, buddy. that's uh.. that's fantastic! Max Bergman: Everybody on the island knows of the well-documented paranormal incident. Steve McGarrett: Everybody except for Detective Williams. (Danny and Grace video chatting on their cellphones) Grace Williams: It's bad enough I'm grounded on Halloween. Why do I need a babysitter? I'm 14. Danny Williams: Okay, listen to me, if you will recall, last year, you deliberately.. deliberately disobeyed your parents and you snuck off to a party, okay? So, this year you, uh, you serve your sentence. The babysitter's just there to make sure you do your time, okay? Grace Williams: So, I'm under house arrest? Danny Williams: No, you're not under house arrest. You are free to go trick-or-treating with your little brother. Grace Williams: This is cruel and unusual punishment. Danny Williams: Well, don't do the crime if you can't do the time. Eric Russo: Pretty great we get to spend this time together, huh, Uncle D? Danny Williams: Absolutely. Eric Russo: This place.. I've heard some crazy rumors about this place. Danny Williams: Oh, you mean it's haunted? It's true, it is. Eric Russo: Wait, what? Danny Williams: I'm just kidding. Come on. Eric Russo: Not cool, dude. Lou Grover: What's eating him? Danny Williams: Nothing. He's, uh, he scares easily. Eric Russo: Yeah, who's to blame for that? Lou Grover: What's the matter, Eric? Did your Uncle Danny do something terrible to you? Eric Russo: No, not really - just psychologically scarred me for life is all. Steve McGarrett: He has that effect on some people. Eric Russo: Halloween, 1995. I was ten. It was the first time I was able to trick-or-treat without my parents. So, me and some friends decided to dress up as Power Rangers, which was already embarrassing enough 'cause I drew the short straw, had to go as the pink one. It was all hunky-dory until we were a few houses in, we notice we were being followed by these creeps with masks. So, we run, they chase us. It ends up with me getting separated by my fellow Rangers, surrounded by a bunch of maniacs with knives and hatchets. Lou Grover: So, I'm guessing your Uncle Danny was, uh, one of seven maniacs? Danny Williams: That was pretty great. You should have seen him; he lost his mind. Eh Eric Russo: I also lost control of my bladder. Took me till high school to shake the name Pee Pee Russo. Steve McGarrett: You say I'm sadistic. You're sick. Danny Williams: It was not that bad, okay? A tougher kid might not have wet his unitard. His pink unitard. (Danny laughs) Jerry Ortega: Do you know why I love Halloween so much? Grace Williams: The chocolate? Just a guess. (Kono and Adam are shackled to separate posts in a barn awaiting "bad things") (Adam ironically chuckles and laughs) Kono Kalakaua: What's so funny? Adam Noshimuri: (facetiously) I'm starting to think trouble follows you around, Mrs. Noshimuri. Kono Kalakaua: Oh, really? Adam Noshimuri: (smiling) I'm just saying, you know, nothing like this ever happened to me before I met you. Kono Kalakaua: I think I could say the same thing about you. On the plus side, it's never boring. (Adam sighs and smiles looking at Kono) Adam Noshimuri: Never.. (Kono smiles at Adam) Danny Williams: Come on. (Danny taps Steve's arm and starts walking to the rendition room door with Steve turning to follow) (Steve stops) Steve McGarrett: Hey.. hey, Danny, hold just give me a second. (Steve turns back around and walks to to Julie Hillman) (Steve visually collects himself) Steve McGarrett: I lost my old man, too. And there's not a day that goes by I don't think about him, so I understand how this must haunt you, knowing that your running away affected your dad the way it did and if you'd have just gone home, just gone home your dad would probably still be alive right now. (Julie Hillman sniffles) Steve McGarrett: I can see how blaming Marjorie was easier. (Rendition door buzzes and Steve and Danny walk out) Trivia * This episode marks Masi Oka's first appearance in Season 7. |- |Eric Russo |Andrew Lawrence |Danny Williams’s nephew and a crime lab specialist. |- |- |Nikki Pressman / Julie Hillman |Skyler Day | |- |Triblaine |David Fierro | |- |Nathan Betts |Sasha Feldman | |- |Courtney |Wendy Pearson | Video References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 7 (2010) Category:Holiday Episode Category:Halloween Episodes